The Torchwood Experience
by TheDoctor'sWife10
Summary: When a normal girl like Blood and her friend, Juely, meet a group of peiople that call themselves Torchwood they are thrown in to a strange world with many questions. One of them being the mystory of who the man in her dreams really is. And why does she have a fob watch? Doctor Who/Torchwood xover. MasterxOC
1. The Dreams

**HELLOOO! **

**This is TheDoctor'sWife!**

**Or TDW for short! **

**You might have read my other story Angel.**

**Well, this is my newest story about a girl named Blood. **

**I might do more stories about Torchwood in the future!**

**It's not the best name but I'm not good with names!**

**So here we go!**

_I smiled at him. His shaggy blond hair blew in the wind. The red grass was dancing as the breeze flowed through it. The orange sky was bright as the two suns shown through, illuminating his face. I blushed as a thought hit me. I leaned in to him and closed my eyes as our lips inched together until finally-_

I opened my eyes and sighed.

It was just a dream.

I have been having this same dream for a month. I don't know who the man is, where I was, or why I felt so happy around him. It was like… I _knew _him… But, at the same time I _didn't_. I shook my head and got up. I sighed happily as I felt my bones pop. But, I was unhappy that I had school today.

I went to my closet and pulled out some skinny jeans, a black short sleeved V-neck, and some sneakers. I went over to my mirror and looked at myself.

Blue eyes. Blue hollow eyes. Waiting for something to fill them. Dark blond hair, with a red stripe through my bangs. Slightly pale skin. Blood red lips. Blood. It's fitting seeing as how that's my name. I sighed again and sighed again before making my decent down the stairs. Down the stairs of my empty house. So many rooms and nobody to fill them.

I pulled my backpack out and slung it over my shoulders as I entered the kitchen. A piece of toast for breakfast again.

As I was walking out the door I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw on top of one of the many shelves that were in my empty house… A watch.

An old fob watch.


	2. Captain Jack?

**Chapter 2**

**TDW here!**

**So I hoped you liked the first chapter.**

**If you're a Doctor who fan like I am you probably know what I was talking about in the dream. **

**It's obvious! **

**But, that also makes you wonder….**

**Was it a **_**dream **_**or a **_**memory?**_

**Anyways I'm sorry it was short!**

**Also I forgot to do a disclaimer in the first chapter but yeah…**

**Sadly I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. **

**Also, I hate it when people call The Doctor 'Doctor Who'.**

**That's the name of the show not the character people!**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Oh! P.S:**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Emphasizing _

I squinted at the watch.

It was like I knew it was there but I couldn't focus on it… I reached out to touch it but stopped when I heard a sound coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw my school bus pulling up. I sighed**(A/N she will do that a lot!)**and forgot about the watch and walked out the door, being sure to lock it behind me.

I walked up to the bus and tried to avoid the glares I was getting from everyone on it. You could say that the people-_'more like idiots'_-at my school didn't like anyone that was remotely different. Too bad they had to deal with me and Juely.

Juely had long black hair that would usually be in a ponytail, slightly tan skin, green eyes, and she liked to wear plaid. I liked to call her Jules. We've been friends forever. I can't really remember when we started to hang out. It's like I've known her all my life.

I made my way to the back and chose a seat that didn't have anyone in it. It's not like I would like to sit with any of these apes anyways. I got out my earphones so that I could drown out the sound of the people talking and screaming.

We were almost at school when my earphones were ripped out. I turned my head to see a snotty cheerleader glaring at me.

"Yes?" I asked in a ruff voice. I hadn't talked to anyone all morning and my throat was dry.

"Hey, nerd, I need you to do my math homework." She said in a high, obnoxious voice.

"When is it due?" I asked.

I sometimes helped the stupid people out with their work because they would pay me for it. I knew that it was wrong but, sometimes I needed the cash to help pay for my rent.

"Today." She huffed.

"What time?" _'More details please, idiot!'_

"First period."

"No can do." I said as I tried to put my earphones back in. But, she yanked them from my hand and held them in hers.

"You will help me or I'll throw these out the window." She hissed.

"I can see the school from here. I won't have enough time to do anything. Plus, how much will ou pay me anyways?" I growled.

"I'll give you the stupid headphones back if you help me." She promised.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do your worst." I chalanged her.

She smirked and threw them out the window. Then she crossed her arms and called me a…a…

"_Freak._"

I hurled myself at her and pulled her hair. Some of it came out into my hand. I scowled and threw it on the floor. Her high shriek alerted the bus driver. He pulled into the dropoff loop and stopped the bus.

As he walked down the isle everyone shut up and put on their seatbelts. It was a rule to wear them but no one cared until the driver was looking at them. I tried to get back in my seat but he was already there. So, I was stuck in the middle of the isle looking at a red faced, out of shape, man.

"Alright. What seems to be the problem?" He asked me.

"She pulled my hair! I don't know why! I was only asking for help when she attacked me!" She even let a few tears slip by to pull it all together.

I didn't cry.

I _never_ cried.

"She threw my earphones out of the window!" I pointed at her.

"No I didn't!" She yelled back.

"I didn't see her throw anything!" One of the girls friends piped up. She gave me a wicked grin.

"I only saw her attack the other girl!" A boy said.

The bus driver glared at me. She had won. I lost. Again…

"Alright, you're coming with me!" He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bus.

The principal looked down at me. I was taken to the Front Office as the bus driver explained that I _heartlessly_ attacked the _poor_ girl. I tried to tell them what really happened but they wouldn't listen.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you just attack that girl when all she did was ask you a question?" The principal asked.

"But-!" I tried.

"-No buts! There was no motive for this crime. Detention! Three days. That is final. Do you understand me?" He interrupted me.

"Yes… Sir." I growled out.

"Good. Now on to class." He smirked.

I nodded and walked out of his office.

In first period I walked in-and since I just _had_ to pull a 'popular' girls hair, everyone had already heard about it-and everyone either sent glared or laughs my way. I rolled my eyes and took my seat at the back of the class.

After a while of dozing off the teacher called my name.

"Ms. Blood, since you think you don't need to learn, why don't you write a problem on the board?"

I sighed and wrote a sequence on the board. 313, 331, 367…

"What?" A boy asked.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do here." The teacher tilted her head to the side.

" It's a sequence of happy primes. The answer is 379." I said, bored.

"Happy what?" A girl asked.

" Any number that reduces to 1 when you take the sum of the square of its digits and continue iterating it until it yields 1 is a happy number, any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is both happy and prime. Now, can I go back to my seat?" I asked.

The teacher nodded her head and stared at me. I went to sit back down but, someone poured water on my seat while I was up. I'm glad I saw it before I sat down. I heard chuckling and looked over to see two boys high fiving each other. I rolled my eyes and got some tissues to clean up the mess.

The rest of the day was normal. I say Jules in Science but we were taking a test so I couldn't talk to her. I sighed as I got out of my seat and walked to the bathroom. She smiled and followed me.

As I was walking I heard a noise. I looked over and saw a tall person sticking it's head in someone's locker and…eating something? I walked closer and said

"Excuse me?"

It jerked back and looked at me.

It was not human.

I can't even describe what it was!

Bald, with only some hair near the back of it's head. Huge teeth! Beady looking eyes. It also barely had a nose. It was more animal then human. Jules gasped.

"W-What is that thing?" She yelped.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Suddenly there was a female voice that shouted

"Weevil!"

I turned around and saw a girl with black, shoulder length, hair. She also had a gap in her teeth. She pointed a gun at the…Weevil. It gave a animalistic howl and swung at the closes thing.

Me.

I gasped in pain as my arm spewed blood on the white floor. I fell backwards only to be caught by a man. My vision began to blur so I couldn't see his face.

"Mir!" Jules called out to me.

My head rolled to the side to look at her then to the man holding me.

"You're going to be alright." He smiled.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He said before I drifted off into blackness.


	3. Torchwood

**Chapter threeeeeeeee!**

**So now that she's met the Captain I guess the whole Torchwood thing is goanna start!**

**Cool!**

**Blood: TDW does not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. Now, can I o back to my happy primes?  
TDW: Sure!**

When I opened my eyes I was not on the schools ground, bleeding to death. I was in a room that looked like a hospital. It had heart monitors, doctor tools, the whole kit and caboodle. I heard someone gasp.

"B! You're okay!" Jules said.

I looked over and saw her sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in.

"W… Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"You're not in the hospital." Came a male voice.

A man walked up to me. He was wearing a white doctors coat. He had short brown hair, and was smiling at me.

"Glad to see you're alive. Not many people survive Weevil attacks." He said.

"Weevil? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Owen. Owen Harper. I healed your wounds." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." I sad in a flat tone.

"Hey everyone! She's awake now." Owen called.

Suddenly there were four other people in front of me. I only had a vague memory of one. It was the man wearing what looked like a sort of uniform. Black hair, dark eyes. Old eyes.

"Umm…" I didn't know who these people were.

"Right! Introductions!" Said the uniformed man.

"Ianto Jones." Said a man with short brown hair, wearing a suit.

"Toshiko Sato." Said an Asian girl with glasses and shoulder length black hair.

"Gwen Cooper." Said… She was the girl from the hallway! She pointed the gun at that…_thing_. _She_ made it angry! _She_ made it attack me!

"And I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Smiled the man in uniform.

"…You caught me when that thing… The Weevil attacked me!" I gasped.

"Well I couldn't just leave you on the ground." He said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"This is Torchwood." Jack said.

"Never heard of it." I sighed.

"You wouldn't have." He confirmed.

"Jules, why are you here too?"

"I wanted to come with you! To… See if you were going to be okay." She said.

I groaned and got up. Wincing as I clutched my arm. Bandages with blood seeping through them were strung onto my right arm.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Own warned.

"Well you're not me." I hissed back.

"I like this one!" Jack laughed.

I shot him a glare and stood up. This place was huge! It was a place full of odd things. I walked up some steps and Jules followed me.

"Cool huh?" She smiled.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"3 a.m." Ianto said, sharply.

"Jules, have you been awake this whole time?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Go to sleep. Use the bed I was on. I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

"But-"

"-You're going to pass out if you don't." I smiled.

She left to go get some shut-eye. I stretched out my bones and looked at the Torchwood team hat was now doing various things. I walked over to Ianto. He seemed like a nice guy. He was making coffee. I smiled at him.

"Why was I brought here?" I asked.

"Jack said that you reminded him f someone he knows."

"And who is that?"

"I have no clue." He shrugged.

I sighed and smelt the coffee that he was making. I had never had coffee before. It always smelt bad or looked gross. But, with Ianto's I leaned in a bit closer and asked

"Can I have a cup of that?"

He nodded and handed me the cup that he was preparing. I took a unsure sip before smiling.

"This is really good!"

"Thank you." He smiled.

I saw that he was making another cup.

"Who are you making that one for? Oh… Did I drink yours?" I wondered.

"It's for Jack. Says he loves my coffee."

"I'll take it to him." I said.

I needed t ask him a couple things anyways. Ianto gave me the cup and pointed me in the direction of Jack's office. I climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Jack.

"'Ello Capin'." I said in a fake British accent.

Jack laughed and said "You've brought me some of Ianto's famous coffee."

I handed him the cup as we began to drink our coffee's in silence.

"Ianto said that you brought me here because I reminded you of a friend. Who?" I interrupted the quietness of the room.

"His name is The Doctor. I used to travel with him." Jack smiled.

His eyes filled with happiness and pain. I don't know what the reason was for those emotions.

The Doctor… I've heard that name before… I wonder where from? Hmmm…

"I feel like I've met The Doctor before…" I said.

Jack gave me a strange look. Then he smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have."

"When do I have to go back to school?" _'Say never.'_

"That Weevil was in your school for a reason. Didn't you notice which locker it was in? It was right next to yours. It was after you. Do you have any idea why?"

"Nope! I didn't even know those things existed." I said.

"Follow me. I need to ask you some questions."

The room he led me to was like any other one that you would see in a cop show. I knew that the Torchwood team was watching me either through the camera in the corner or through the one-way mirror on the right wall. I took the seat across from Jack. A silver table separated us.

"Okay. First question. Are you human?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you ever met any other aliens?"

"Are you saying that thing was alien?"

"How do you know about The Doctor?"

"…I-I don't remember."

"I asked your friend these same questions. She had different reactions."

"What?"

"She just sat there. It was like she was a whole different person then she was when you woke up. It was if someone told her to be quiet."

"…I don't understand." What did he mean?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blood…"

"Anything else?"

"Who are you Jack?" I turned the question on him.

"What do you mean?'

"Your eyes." I said.

"What about them?"

"They're old. So old."

"It's a long story."

"I knew it would be."

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's unnatural Jack."

"You sound like The Doctor."

I stopped talking. I felt like I knew who he was talking about but… It was being blocked. I tried to look in my memories but there was some sort of barrier, blocking me from remembering anything about my past. A sharp pain erupted in my head. I screamed and fell out of my chair. Jack shot up and ran over to me.

"Blood! Are you okay?"

"AH! M-My head! It's burning!"

"Owen!"

Owen ran in and they carried me back to the hospital room. They woke up Jules and put me down. Jules ran over to my side. My vision was fading.

"B! B! What's wrong?" Jules yelled, trying to grab my hand.

"Gwen get her away!" Jack yelled.

Jules cried out for Gwen to let her go. I clenched my teeth in pain. My head was killing me.

Once again darkness took over.

But this time I had another dream.


	4. Time Lord?

**Chapter 4!**

**I'm happy that people are liking this!**

**Also let me just point out that I know The Master didn't have blond hair when he was still on Gallifrey. **

**I just like it!**

**And the story line is all messed up but…**

**I'm the Author so what I say goes!**

**Jack: You have such a way with words!**

**TDW: Enough of the sarcasm Jack…**

**Blood: Looks like I'll be in the disclaimer more then Amy was in hers!**

**Amy: Why you!**

**Cas: Amy, don't be bothered by a monster.**

**Blood: I'm human!**

**Cas: …**

**TDW: SPOILERS!**

**Ianto: *sighs* TDW does not own Torchwood or Doctor Who**

_The same red grass. Only this time it was burning. There were people running and screaming. The whole planet was burning. The man… The blond man. He was screaming at me. Telling me to… Run. Hide. Leave. Be safe. I told him that I wanted to stay with him. I wasn't going to leave him! He shook his head. Pushed me into his ship. Threw me a watch. The fob watch! He was about to leave when he said one last thing. _

"_I'll find you."_

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was still in Torchwood. I looked to the side and saw Jules resting her head on my arm.

I could see the tears falling from her eyes as she slept. I shook my head. I let my head fall back down as I looked up at the ceiling.

"_I'll find you." _

Who was he? What did he mean? Surly he must be dead. I mean… The planet burned. But, that place wasn't Earth. So… What was it?

'_Who am I?'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Gwen came into my line of sight.

"So, how're' ya feeling?" She asked me.

"Better. My head isn't exploding at the moment." I sighed.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"I… I tried to remember." I said.

"Remember what?"

"I don't know. I don't remember it!" I snapped at her.

"Well you don't have to get pissy with me." She huffed.

I calmed down some and looked at my dear friend Jules. I must have put her through a world of worry. I felt bad for her. If I was in her position I don't think I would be able to handle it! Seeing my friend flopping around on a table like a fish out of water, knowing that I can't do anything to help her… Why that would just tear me apart!

"How long have you been friends?" Gwen asked softly.

"Seems like forever… But, also like only a few months." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"…Time flies." Gwen smiled.

"Not for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?" What did I say?

Just then Tosh and Owen came in.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Tosh smiled.

"Had me going there for a second." Owen laughed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three hours." Owen checked his watch.

"So it's 7:00 a.m.?"

"Just about." Tosh confirmed.

"Strange nigh eh?" Owen laughed.

"Believe it or not but, I've had stranger." I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Gwen chuckled.

"Gallifrey."

"Where's that then? Some island?" Tosh tilted her head.

"Yes… Yes it must be." I said, not knowing what I was talking about.

Gwen gave me a look then said that she had to talk to Jack. Owen and Tosh shared a look before going back to their desks.

**With Gwen:**

Gwen walked into Jack's office and said

"That girl."

"Who? Blood? What about her?" Jack asked, looking up from some papers.

"She's…different."

"How so?"

"I Don't know. There's just something about her…"

"Cut to the chase, Gwen." Jack sighed.

"We were talking. She doesn't remember practicly anything about herself! It's like the basic information."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, I know. And she said that she had once been to this place called Gallifrey. That doesn't sound like any place on Earth to me!" Gwen ranted.

Jack's breath was caught in his throat. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Gwen caught his expression and said "What?"

"Did you say Gallifrey?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… So? What is it?"

"I can't believe this…" Jack placed his head in his hands and debated whether he should jump up and down while singing or slap himself out of this dream.

Because it had to be a dream. There was no way! Was it The Doctor? Had he regenerated into a girl? No, he would have remembered Jack! Did this girl have just the memories of The Doctor or was she really a-

"What is it Jack?" Gwen all but screamed, snapping him out of his daze.

"Gwen, I want you to say nothing of this to anyone else. I'll call a meeting in 20 minutes. We need to sort this out now." Jack said as he told Gwen to leave his office.

Once she had gone he did in fact jump up and down singing his 'Happy Song, song'. He thanked the universe that this gift was given to him. Now all he had to do was figure it all out. But, he still couldn't believe that Blood was a-

"Time Lord."

"Time what?" Owen asked.

The Torchwood team was in the meeting room when Jack had said it.

"Time Lord. They're an ancient race of aliens. They come from the planet Gallifrey."

Gwen, Tosh, and Own gasped.

"So that means that Blood-!" Tosh started.

"-Is a Time Lord? Maybe, maybe not." Jack shrugged.

"How come you never told us about the Tome Lord's?" Ianto asked.

"Like I said they're an ancient race."

"Ancient as in...?" Gwen asked.

"Gone. I've only met two in my hole life. The Doctor and The Master." Jack shuddered at the thought of the later Time Lord.

"The Doctor? Like the one you always rant about?" Owen wondered.

"Yes. I used to travel with him in this blue box he calls a TARDIS."

"Um…" Gwen tilted her head.

"It travels throughout all of time and space. He saves worlds. Saved thing one about a million times." Jack laughed.

"And what about the other one? The Master." Ianto asked.

"He's… The opposite of The Doctor. He's killed me over a hundred of times. He's dead now."

"So The Doctor is the last one? The last of his kind?" Tosh frowned.

"Yes. Well, maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ianto.

"Blood. She could be a Time Lord. She even said she knew The Doctor."

"So let's go and ask her." Gwen stood up.

"No." Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember for a reason. The Doctor once told me that he turned himself human for a reason. Blood could be in the same situation." Jack said.

"So we just wait? Not telling her what she is?" Tosh asked.

"How do we even know she is a Time Lord?" Owen challenged.

"We see if she has the watch." Jack answered.

"What watch?" Ianto wondered.

"The fob watch."


	5. Juely

**Chapter 5!**

***Gasp* What's this a back story?**

**Lol I heard the Supernatural theme song on the radio today!**

_**Carry on my wayward so-o-on! **_

**It was cool!**

**Blood: Wrong story**

**TDW: Sorry!**

**Gwen: Hey, Blood do you know what a Time-**

**Jack: -Gwen!**

**Gwen: What?**

**Owen: TDW does not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.**

I saw that Jules had woken up. I smiled down at her. She shot up and said  
"Are you okay?"

"Fine now." I said.

"You really had me there for a second." She laughed.

"Same here." I sighed.

"So, what do you think of Torchwood?" She wondered.

"Cool." I said.

"What else is cool?" She asked.

"The color black is cool. I wear black a lot. Because that color is cool." I grinned.

"You sound like him." She mumbled.

"Hm?" I didn't really hear her.

"Nothing!" She laughed.

I got up and got out my phone. I looked through the contacts.

_**Mom**_

_**Dad**_

_**Jules**_

_**John Smith**_

_**Him**_

I tilted my head at that. I didn't remember any of my contacts except for the first three.

"Jules, who is this?" I asked, pointing to the other to contacts.

She stiffened. "T-That's your doctor and your ex-boyfriend."

"My doctor?"

"Yeah! You get sick sometimes so I take you to him. Don't you remember?"

I didn't want to seem crazy so I said yes.

"Texting your friends?" Owen wondered as he walked in.

"I don't have any other friends then Jules here." I said.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"That's not true B! You have a universe full of friends!" Jules shouted.

Owen gave her a look and she flinched.

"I mean… You have lots of people who are your friends." She smiled.

"…" I didn't know what to say. I had no idea who these friends were.

"Anyways… What do you do here at Torchwood?" I asked.

"We… We protect the Earth from aliens." He said.

"That's one way of putting it!" Laughed Jack as he came in.

"Hey Jack." I greeted him.

"Hey." He said.

I got up and asked where the bathroom was. He pointed me the way and I left the room.

**With Jack**

"Okay _Jules,_ tell us what you know." Jack said as soon as Blood left.

"W-What do you mean?" She stepped back.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? We know about what Blood is. Spill." He said.

"You look like you were born in the 51st century." Jules said, her personality totally changing into someone more…aggressive.

"H-How?"

"I've been traveling with her for a while." She smiled.

"Spill it." Owen said.

Jules sighed before telling them how she met Blood.

"I was just a teenager. 15 years old. And that's when it all began."

_I was walking to my house when a girl bumped into me. She looked like she was my age. I said hello._

"_Why hey there!" She said back. _

"_Where are you from?" I asked._

_ She was wearing strange clothes. A short sleeved- button-up- blue dress shirt, black button-up vest with pockets-that had a chain going from one pocket to another-, black pants, blue convers. Long dirty blond hair-almost brown-with red bangs, blue/hazel eyes, pale-ish skin. _

"_Oh you know…around." She said, her voice messing with the syllables in the word. _(A/N Like how The Doctor talks. Also popping P's.)

"_Well… Where do you live? Where's your home?" I asked._

"…_Gone." She said. Her voice was now serious. It was almost scary._

"_Gone how? Are you moving?"_

_She just gave me a stare. Her eyes full of pain._

"_So! What about you?" She asked, smile back and voice full of cheer. _

"…_I um live over there." I said, pointing to my house._

_She smiled and said "Vamonos!"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_It means 'let's go'." She laughed. _

_ I took her to my house and showed her around. She took out this strange devise-looked like a Sonic Probe but…more high-tech and purple. She then told me it was a Sonic Screwdriver-and began to scan my house. _

"_Can I ask you something?" She wondered._

"_You just did. Go on." I smiled._

"_Why does your house have so many rooms? Where is your family?" She asked._

"_My family went on a trip." She said. "Where is yours?" She asked._

"_I don't have one anymore." She grimaced._

"_Does that have to do with your house being gone?" I asked._

"_Question is, why is everyone I this town so scared of anyone who is new. I was getting a few looks when I walked in this place." She said, completely ignoring my question._

"…_This new gang came in a few months ago. Back then we were a happier town. They had weapons. They took the mayor hostage and have been ruling over this town ever since. They take all our money and steal all girls that are over the age of 16… If you try and escape you get killed. I only have a few months before I get stolen too." I shuddered._

_ She smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I don't know why but it calmed me down greatly. _

"_I'm going to have a chat with these people. I'm going to stop them." She promised._

"_But, how?" I asked. Whenever someone tried they were killed in front of everyone. As a way to show us what would happen if we would try the same thing._

"_I have no idea!" She grinned. _

_ She began to walk out of my house but I stopped her. _

"_Wait! You can't just go there! They will kill you!" I begged her to stay._

"_That's never stopped me before." She laughed._

"_Are you crazy?" I asked._

"_Little bit." She laughed and walked out._

"_Can I come with you?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I…I can't loose anyone else." The cheerfulness of her voice was gone._

"_If you can survive then so can I." I said. _

_She smiled at me. Her eyes showed something strange. Hurt, pain, lonleyness, shame, happiness._

"_Alright then!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to City Hall. _

_ She used her 'Sonic' to open the back door and shut off the security system. We walked in and snuck past some guards. We were halfway to the main office when we were sighted. _

"_You two! What are you doing here?" A man asked._

_I felt fear overwhelm me. That's when the girl-I just realized I didn't know her name-said_

"_We're here… To be given to the boss!" _

_The man grinned wickedly and said _

"_Right this way."_

_I looked at her with a questionable look._

"_Don't worry. I have a plan." She whispered._

"_And what would that be?" I hissed._

"…_It's still in progress." She smiled._

"_You-!" _

"_-Shut it!" The man growled._

_ We were taken to the main office and we were sat in a chair. _

_ The boss sat where the mayor usually would. He smiled down at us. Gunmen at both sides of him. He stood up and walked over to the girl. He tilted her chin up and said "You're cute."_

"_Sorry but I'm taken." She spat. _

"_Yeah by me." He smirked._

"_What planet are you from?" She asked._

'What is she talking about?'_ I wondered. I had never heard of aliens then._

"_You're smart! Tell me, where are you from?" He asked, leaning in closer to her._

"_Gallifrey." She said. _

_The man fell back. It looked like he was scared of her now. _

"_W-What? IMPOSSIBLE! That planet is gone." He shouted._

_ She stood up and walked over to the man. He called for his guards to shoot. She pointed her Sonic at their weapons and they didn't work anymore. The men tried to hit her but she was too fast. She kicked them in their knees and they collapsed, unable to stand up again. _

"_G-Get away!" The man yelled._

_ She got closer to him and tilted up his chin. _

"_Leave this town. Never return. If you do…I'll be waiting." She threatened. Her eyes were now filled with rage and promise. _

"_Okay!"_

"_Swear on the blood of your species!" _

"_I swear!" He cried._

_ She let go of him and he ran away. Soon the whole building was empty. I got up from where I was sitting-I was just gawking at her the whole time-and walked over to her. _

"_I'm sorry. About your planet." I said._

"…_Yeah." She smiled softly._

"_What happened?"_

"_There was a war."_

"_Wanna talk about it?" _

"_Not now."_

"_Okay… What now?" _

"_Other planets. Ever been to any?" She asked._

"_Nope." I grinned._

"_Want to?" _

"…_I'm sorry. My family… I can't."_

_ Her face fell._

"_Oh. Well then… Bye." _

_ She started to walk away. I looked in my direction of my house. I started to walk to it. I stepped inside and sat down on a chair in the kitchen and thought about the mysterious girl. _

_ Then… I heard a noise. I looked over to my dining room and saw a great, black, Grandfather Clock appear. The girl stepped out of it and said_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."_

_ I smiled and ran up to. _

"_Juely." I said._

"_I'm The Goddess." She smiled. _

"_Is this how you get around?" I asked, looking at the clock that she had come out of._

"_It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It doesn't always look like this. Wanna come in?"_

"_Will I fit?" I wondered._

"_Let's just say it's bigger on the inside." _

_ I grinned before silently saying goodbye to my home and stepping in her ship._

"And, that's how I met her." Jules said.

Jack and Owen stared at her.

"But, why did she turn human?" Owen asked.

"…We're being hunted."


	6. Remembering

**CHAPTER SIX!**

**This is really going somewhere right? **

**Sorry if I don't always update on time! **

**I get writers block sometimes!**

**If you read my other story Angel then please, please help me with ideas!**

**Anyways-**

**Jack: The Doctor is regenerating!**

**TDW: WHAT?**

**10thDoctor: *Cries* I don't wanna go!**

**TDW: WHAAAAAAA!**

**Jack: JK!**

**TDW: :o**

**Jack: I'll start running now! BYE!**

**Tosh: TDW doesn't own anything…**

**Gwen: RUN JACK RUN!**

"Who is hunting you?" Jack asked Juley.

"Jadoon. Well that's what she said but…"

"But what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! She's mysterious!" Juley shouted, frustrated.

"Wait… What the bloody hell are Jadoon?" Owen asked.

"Space Rhinos that are like police for the Shadow Proclamation." Juley answered. "They aren't the nicest aliens. They will arrest you for anything! B accidently spat her gum out-trying to hit the trashcan-but, it hit the floor and next thing I know we're running from lasers!"

Jack laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Blood, who had just entered the room.

Everyone stopped laughing and Juley walked up to Blood…Or was it The Goddess?

"It's nothing. How are you?"

"Fine." Came a quick reply.

Juley sighed but the silence was soon broken when Toshiko yelled "Jack, Cybermen!"

"Who?" Blood asked.

"You too stay in here." Jack _order_ them.

The Torchwood team ran out of the Hub leaving the Time Lord and her companion.

**With Blood:**

I looked at Jules and smirked. Her eyes widened.

"No. B, no. Jack said-"

"So… I'm your companion?" She asked. It felt like she was asking this for a different reason.

"You always are!" I smiled and ran out the door.

Jules smile was something new. I don't think she ever used it on me before. Anyways, she grabbed some stuff then followed me out.

The second I walked out the door there was a huge metal-robot-man standing in front of us. It turned around and said in a robotic voice

"**Delete."**

I paled and cursed before grabbing Jules and running. I never knew how fast I could run. Never really tried it. Turns out I can run _pretty _damn fast!

We ran past other…Cybermen. Jules tried to keep up but then tipped over a crack in the pavement and hit her face, _hard_.

"Jules! Are you okay? Get up! Hurry! The Cybermen are catching up!" I shouted, helping her up.

She had a bloody nose and a bruise chin. "I-I'm fine." She muttered as she stood up.

"**Delete. Delete. Delete."** Said the Cybermen. There was about 10 slowly stalking up to us.

"RUN!" I shouted as we started to run again.

We weaved through the hoard of evil robots and I suddenly heard a child crying and screaming. I quickly changed course and ran to the child. It was a little boy. Most likely 6 years old. He was surrounded by Cybermen.

" _So, you just don't bother saving people unless there's a crying child involved, right?" _ It was Jules voice.

When had she said that to me?

What did she mean by 'saving people'?

I've never saved anyone!

"_Yep! That's right!" _ That was _my_ voice!

When had I said that?

Why did I seem so happy?

So full of joy?

"Jules, have any weapons that can take these things out?" I asked her, remembering that I hadn't brought anything with me.

"Just leave it to me, Goddess." She smiled.

"…What? What did you call me?" I asked.

"Um! Nothing! I said...nothing. I didn't say anything. Just… Forget about it." She stammered.

I shrugged it off and ran up to a Cyberman.

"Oi! Big-Tall-and Rusty! Leave him alone!" I shouted.

It turned towards me and said his stupid "**Delete" **before Jules handed me a strange device. I looked at it a bit before pressing the button.

The Cyberman shouted **"Error. Error." **before falling to the ground. I continued to do this to the others around the boy. I kneeled down beside him and picked him up.

"Shhh now, it's okay. I'm-"

"_I'm The Goddess!" _My voice.

"-Blood. I want you to find someplace to hide and stay there. When you don't hear the robots anymore you can come out. Until then stay quiet. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded and hugged me before running off somewhere.

"_Another planet saved!" _Jules…

"Let's get going." I said.

We soon found Jack and the team using this other strange devise to blow up the Cybermen. Jack spotted me and ran up to me.

"I told you to stay at the Hub!" He yelled.

"You are not my boss." I growled before flashing the thing in my hand at another Cyberman and watched as it…turned off? I don't know! Jack stared at the device and smiled. He looked at Jules, a question in his eyes. She shook her head slightly and his smile faded.

"Right-" Jack said as he explained his plan for taking out the rest of the Cybermen. He was going to sent them back through this rift.

"-It's like a rift through Time and-"

"_It's a rift through Time and Space! Helps recharge my sweet TARDIS here!" _Me again!

I tried to look through my memories. White hot pain shot through me as I fell to my knees.

"B!" Jules gasped.

"Is she trying to remember?" Owen asked.

When had he walked over to me?

"Ianto, Juley, take Blood back to the Hub. Toshiko is setting up the system now. We'll meet you back there in a bit." Jack ordered as he went back to the fight.

My screamed in pain. I was starting to remember a few words. I had no idea what they meant but, if I remembered them then that was one thing.

_Doctor, _

_Galleyfrey,_

_Rassilon,_

_The Medusa Cascade,_

_Donna Noble,_

_Time And Relative Dimension In Space,_

_Time Lord._

I thrashed around-probably kicking someone-as I saw a face. It was the face of the man. The man from my dreams! There was a name that was starting to form.

The…

The M…

The Master…

Who was The Master?


	7. Opening the Watch

**Chapter 7**

**Lol just found out they have Time Lords and Time Ladies!**

**But, Do you think I should make Jules immortal?**

**Also, do you think it's time for her to find the watch?**

…

**Simm!Master: YES!**

**TDW: Oh shut up!**

**Amy: Really guys?**

**TDW: Hey! Get out of this story!**

**Amy: FINE! I have demons to fight anyways!**

**Blood: Umm… TDW doesn't own anything**

**Simm!Master: Blood!**

**Blood: Who are you?**

**Simm!Master: :O**

**TDW: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

I sat down on the bed I had been in only yesterday. I looked down at the device.

"_Sonic-what?" _

"_Screwdriver. Tis here is my little handy dandy Sonic Screwdriver!"_

"_Say that ten times fast." _

"…_I would but I have a planet to save! Come on!"_

"_You are so childish!"_

"_OH YES!"_

The headaches were still there. Every time I heard the voices of myself and Jules I hissed in pain. When Ianto and Jules got me back to the Hub they tried to give me something to put me to sleep. I didn't work though… I'm still wide awake!

Jack and everyone else got back later. They all shared a look whenever they glanced at me. I needed to find out what the heck they were talking about so I said that I was going to use the bathroom. I was as quiet as possible. I peeked my head around the corner and saw all of them standing in a circle.

"We have to change her back!" Gwen insisted.

"No." Jack said.

"Why not?" Owen asked.

"Something is hunting us! She told me that! She ran into the TARDIS crying. She said that she had to become human. I don't know why! I asked and she said she was being hunted. Then she got out that Chameleon Arch thing and put in the watch and then… Screamed and screamed and _screamed_! When she woke up she wasn't the person I know. She was _human!_" Jules started to tear up.

"So… If she turns back, whatever is hunting her could find her?" Ianto guessed.

"Yes." Jules nodded.

"But, if she saves worlds and knows everything there is to know about aliens then she could become part of the team and help us with a lot of things!" Gwen tried.

"We could also help her stop whatever is hunting her!" Tosh added.

"I don't know what it is! It may be something that could kill us all!" Jules screamed out in frustration.

"Jack, come on! We have to get her back!" Gwen insisted.

"I don-"

"Are you talking about me?" I asked.

I walked into the room and everyone quieted. I rolled my eyes and said  
"TARDIS, Sonic Screwdriver, The Doctor, Rift, Time Lord, The Master. These words have been floating around in my head. It hurts. I'm trying to remember but I can't. W-Why can't I remember? W-W-Who are you, Jules? Is that even your name? What is my name? Who…Who a-am I?"

I had started to cry. The pain had gotten worse. But, there was another pain. It was like… Heartbreak.

"What are you talking about B?" Jules laughed- _LAUGHED-_at me!

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!" I shouted.

"Calm down! Look-" Owen tried.

"-No _you_ look! My head is killing me, my best friend is lying to me, and you keep talking about me like…like…like….! Like I'm a alien!" I shouted.

Everyone was quiet. They just looked at me. Jules stepped forward and said

"B… Say there is a watch… And if you were to open said watch all your memories would return… But, doing so would result in a dangerous, life-threatening, thing to descend on Earth. Would you open that watch?"

"If I stored my memories in a watch, which sounds completely stupid, and I had to walk around not knowing who I was and the only way to get back to normal would be to open it then yes, I would open it. Besides, maybe my other self could help out!" I smiled, even though I was shaking.

Jules came closer to me and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were different from normal. It reminded me of the time not so long ago when she called me The Goddess. I felt like they were better then her hollow eyes that she had last week.

"I'll be back." She said.

"Terminator joke aside, where are you going?" I asked.

"To get the watch." She said simply as she exited The Hub.

She came back 30 minutes later and told me to sit down on that bed. The same bed that I woke up in on my first day at Torchwood. Jules put the watch in my hand.

"Do you have to open it?" Owen asked.

"Of course Owen! I mean anyone in their right minds would! Although at the moment I'm not exactly in my right mind! The Chameleon Arch does do that though… But, my fault for thinking that it wouldn't hurt that much. I mean back in the University I was taught all of this but still. Where were we? Oh right! Rewrighting every cell in my body! That's goanna be painful! Okay I'm-" I gasped as I heard the words come from my mouth.

"Is that how I really talk?" I asked Jules.

She nodded.

"How do I breathe?!" I gasped.

She laughed. "I wonder also. Now open it."

I looked down at the watch inside my hands. Once it was open the person that I am now is going to be wiped away… But, is that so bad? I'll finally remember who I am! But… Jules said it was going to cause something to come and attack the Earth… I sighed and made up my mind.

I opened the watch.


	8. Author's Note: Please help

**Hey guys… **

**So, let me start this by saying that I'm sorry. I haven't been the best author. I know you want me to update this but… I have almost no idea where to take it!**

**I have school that I'm doing too. I'm not closing or stopping the story in any way! Once I find a way to start up a story line then I will.**

**I'm asking you if you have any ideas. I have the worst case of writers block and I need ya'll to help me! **

**Wuv, TDW**


End file.
